


For the Sinners to Play as Saints [hiatus]

by Symwinter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, demon!Marinette, will at more characters later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symwinter/pseuds/Symwinter
Summary: It was well known to anyone who knew Felix Le Diamant, which wasn’t many, that he despised Gabriel, both the brand and the designer. While Felix wouldn't consider himself or their shared mentor Audrey someone easy to work with, Gabriel was by far the worst. A social recluse that only interacted with his employees via tablet was the main gossip from former employees. Felix didn’t believe in rumours until Audrey had forced him to temporarily work at Gabriel’s for experience before he could debut his own line. It was by far the worst three months of his life.[ On hiatus cause I haven't planned ahead. ]
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Félix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	1. "Good morning human."

**Author's Note:**

> Proving I suck at company names.

It was well known to anyone who knew Felix Le Diamant, which wasn’t many, that he despised Gabriel, both the brand and the designer. While Felix would consider himself or their shared mentor Audrey someone easy to work with, Gabriel was by far the worst. A social recluse that only interacted with his employees via tablet was the main gossip from former employees. Felix didn’t believe in rumours until Audrey had forced him to temporarily work at Gabriel’s for experience before he could debut his own line. It was by far the worst three months of his life.

The designs were bland, the models unnervingly thin for the winter fashion show, and he was constantly hounded by his so called muse Lila Rossi, an Italian model with boundary issues. The only decent(?) thing about the whole ordeal was Gabriel’s son. No, he didn’t think highly of the model, but Adrien was polite and scarcely bothered him, so it was only fair to let him hide from Lila. Apparently a hatred of Lila Rossi was the only thing they had in common.

His freedom from Gabriel coincided with the winter fashion show, the models became thinner and less lifelike. Not even Lila could muster the energy to bother him. It was then he decided he would destroy Gabriel Agreste no matter the cost.

———————————

If you had put a gun next to Felix’s head and asked him if he believed in the occult, he would say no. Yet here he was, lighting the final candle around a pentagram he had drawn on some spare cloth from Gabriel. He looked over the instructions one last time before quietly chanting the words. Now all he had to do was wait.

He stifled a yawn before hearing soft bell-like laughter as the flames flickered. Puffs of smoke fluttered off each wick before relighting. He shivered before jolting back as red eyes peered at him from behind the pentagram. ”Hello.” He gave a shaky wave in return. “Wish?”  
“To destroy Gabriel Agreste.” Felix replied. He took note of the sharp rows of teeth the creature possessed as it smiled. It placed its hand against the candle made barrier.  
“Deal?” Felix bit back his fear and slipped his hand through, shaking the creatures.

The lights flickered back on, and everything was silent.

——————————

If it wasn’t for the candle wax covered pentagram on his floor, Felix would’ve been terrified at the petite rummaging around his kitchen. He cleared his throat. The girl turned around, red eyes staring back. One of his shirts sat loosely on her frame as she padded across the room. The buttons were done incorrectly and he had to mentally fight himself before he undid them. “Good morning human.” She mused, shark-like teeth glinting under the lights. Her shadow bore horns.  
“Felix.” He replied stiffly. “Not human.”  
“Felix.” She replied. “I know why you summoned me, but what did this man do that makes you want him destroyed?”

Felix maneuvered around the girl and to his kitchen, making himself a coffee. “Ignoring the fact he’s a social recluse who doesn’t even bother to come into the office,“ he paused to take a sip of his coffee, “he has his models be deathly thin for his winter fashion shows, to the point I saw three different models crying when they were told they weren’t skinny enough. I’m acquaintances with his son who was never allowed to leave his house outside modelling, something Adrien doesn’t even seem that interested in, but didn’t spend any time with him either. That and his fashion is bland.” Felix sighed softly. “You must find me rather petty.”  
“On the contrary,” the demon replied, fluttering past him and into the kitchen. “I’m a demon Felix. Nothing is petty to me.”

——————————

The demon — Marinette as she came to be called — hummed as she looked over Felix’s shoulder, her chin pressed against it. As he came to learn, she wasn’t great with personal space, but unlike Lila she always made sure he was okay with it. “Is this okay?” She whispered, her hand picking up a spare pencil as she added something to his design.  
“This addition or the touching?”  
“Both.”  
“It’s fine,” he replied, erasing the skirt. “Any ideas?” Marinette let out a ‘hm’ before unlatching herself from him. According to her, she could learn a skill in a day, and if she were to pose as one of his top designers for Diamant Fashion, she would need to be good.  
“How about this?” She inquired, holding the dress up.  
“A trumpet skirt? Interesting choice. Why?” He had also begun quizzing her as they designed.  
“Well it’s elegant but allows mobility.” She replied. “I’d also do it in a dark blue, and the shawl a silver.”  
“Not bad.” Felix replied. “We’ll do it.”

A knock sounded at the door. It was impatient. Audrey. Felix flipped a page in his sketchbook before getting up. “Try designing on your own while I go see who’s pounding on my door.”  
“Okay.” Marinette replied, before turning her attention to the book.  
“Finally.” Audrey said dramatically. “I’ve been calling you for hours.”  
“I’ve been busy.” Felix replied, giving a small shrug. Audrey pushed past him before letting out a shrill gasp. Marinette looked up, before going back to designing.  
“Busy.” Audrey hissed. “I doubt spending time with this trollop is more important than my calls.”  
“I’d hardly call one of my future employees a trollop Audrey.” Felix replied. “I’ve invited Marinette over so we can get a head start on the spring line.” Audrey blinked before looking between the two.  
“Regardless, you should have taken my call. This Friday you’re coming with me so I can officially introduce you to the fashion world. My limo will pick you up at seven so be ready.” And with that Audrey left, not even apologizing for insulting Marinette.

“She seems lovely.” The humanness to Marinette’s voice faltered. “What do you think?” And just like that it was back as she showed off the design. “I imagine it in a peach or pastel orange,” she flipped the page. “And this will be for Friday in a dove grey. I would hope someone from Gabriel would be walking around with a tablet out so I can meet this nemesis of yours.” Felix gave a ghost of a smile as he closed the door.  
“How exactly are you going to destroy him Marinette?”  
“Simple. Steal his employees, crash his business, and get you to the top. I’m assuming you’re not one for murder.” This time Felix did smile as he sat next to her.  
“Sounds good to me. But let’s leave Lila at Gabriel. I can’t stand her.”

The rest of the day was spent designing and the day after to actually making the garments. He enjoyed Marinette’s awe filled look as they went materials shopping and that she put actual effort into the work instead of snapping it into existence. “I’ve decided that pink is my favourite colour.” She said, adjusting one of the pins of her dress. “It’s soft and pretty. Therefore I will be incorporating pink into the design.”  
“What exactly did I sell to you?” Felix inquired, sewing one of his dress shirt buttons into place.  
“I don’t know yet,” she replied simply. “Perhaps we’ll figure that out when we’re done.”

The room was silent from then on, outside the use of sewing machines or Marinette hissing as the needle poked at her fingers. Though neither could see it, it was clear that a romance was blossoming between them.


	2. "You're absolutely sure you won't use that card?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette meets Adrien and Lila.

Marinette had only been alive, if you could call her that, for two decades, but in that time she had never come across such an interesting person as Felix. Someone who didn’t believe in the occult whose goal was to destroy a fashion company. She looked over the ornate room, filled with designers, models, and everything in between. She separated from Felix, intent on finding Gabriel. Or his face on a tablet. She looked over each face before noticing a guy near one of the poles holding up the balcony above. He was blond and looked like he was trying to make himself as invisible as possible. She walked over and cleared her throat. The blond’s head whipped around before audibly sighing. “I thought for a minute you will Mlle. Rossi.”

“Unfortunately not. Or I guess in this case, fortunately.” He chuckled softly.  
“I’m Adrien. Adrien Agreste.” Her ears perked up at the last name. “I model for-“  
“ _Gabriel_.” She covered her mouth with her hand. It was rude to interrupt.  
“Yeah. And you are?”  
“Oh. I’m Marinette dè Mon.” She opened her clutch and handed him a small business card. “It’s nice to meet you.”  
“You as well.” Adrien looked over the small card promoting ‘Diamant Designs’ on one side before slipping it into his jacket pocket. “I don’t think I’ll be using the card much, seeing where I work.”  
“Well consider it a get out of jail free card if someone happens at _Gabriel_ ’s.” She paused. “Speaking of which, is he here?”  
“Unsurprisingly enough no. He’s slumped with work and had Mlle. Rossi and I come in his stead.”  
“Mlle. Rossi?”  
“A female model with boundary issues.” Marinette nodded sympathetically before glancing over as a hand rested on her shoulder. “Hey, Felix.”  
“Agreste.”  
“Agreste? I thought we were acquaintances.” The blond model replied jokingly.  
“I didn’t know you knew Marinette.”  
“We just met.” She replied. “I gave him our card if he ever decides to leave _Gabriel_.”  
“I doubt I’ll use it though.” Adrien gave a small smile before stepping into the shadow of the pole. A tan woman in a form-fitting orange dress walked towards them, her hair tied back.

“Felix. How nice it is to see you.” She crooned sweetly as she stopped in front of them.  
“Rossi.” Ah, so this was the mysterious Mlle. Rossi.  
“Have you seen Adrien?” Marinette’s gaze moved to the model in question. He looked almost terrified at the prospect of her finding him. She discreetly looked back before hiding him in shadows.  
“No. I’m sure he’ll turn up at some point,” Marinette said simply. Mlle. Rossi didn’t acknowledge her.  
“As Mlle. dè Mon said, we haven’t seen him. Perhaps he’s avoiding you.” Mlle. Rossi’s smile became forced.  
“I see. Let me know when you find him. We’re representing _Gabriel_ after all.” With that, the model turned and stalked off. Marinette let the shadows fall.

“Remember when I voiced my dislike at Mme. Bourgeois?”  
“Yes.” She could hear the slight amusement in Felix’s voice.  
“I take it back. Mlle. Rossi is clearly worse.” Adrien gave a grateful smile.  
“Thanks for hiding me.”  
“And leave you with her? We may be acquaintances, but I’m not so cruel to allow Mlle. Rossi to have her way with you.”  
“I know but still.” Marinette glanced back at the model.  
“You’re absolutely sure you won’t use that card?” She inquired. Adrien grimaced seeing Mlle. Rossi talk to some designer.  
“Yeah. Probably...”

Other than meeting the charmingly despicable Mlle. Rossi and tasting more types of mortal food, the evening was fairly uneventful. Not even the verbal spat between Mlle. Rossi and Mme. Bourgeois’s daughter Chloé was all that exciting. If anything the night only fuelled her fire to meet this Gabriel. After she washed the makeup off her face and joined Felix in his bed, as she enjoyed warm spaces, she sleepily informed him she was going to break into _Gabriel_ and meet the man it’s named after. And also ruin Lila’s face for a bit to give Adrien some reprieve of her presence. That too. What made her laugh though was the quiet ‘only for a bit?’ Felix had said a second later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my trash reading. If you want to read my other stuff there's the Thousand Thrones series you can read here and the other longstanding series Matchmaker Marinette on my Tumblr Symwinter.
> 
> Don't forget to kudos if you enjoy or maybe a comment? Or like, both?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my trash writing. If you want to read my other stuff there's the Thousand Thrones series you can read here and the other longstanding series Matchmaker Marinette on my tumblr Symwinter.
> 
> Don't forget to kudos if you enjoy or maybe a comment? Or like, both?


End file.
